There has been a proliferation of audio and video devices for the home which are controlled by hand held infrared remote control units. The infrared controlled devices include television sets, cable television converters, video tape recorders, position controllers for television satellite antennas, laser disk players, and the like. In general, the remote control transmitter units have keys for the selection of a television channel, for example, causing the transmitter to emit an infrared signal which is pulse coded according to the keys pressed. If the transmitter unit is properly aimed toward the controlled appliance, an infrared receiver on the appliance receives the coded infrared signal, decodes same, and effects the desired action.
The remote controller units are generally small, about the size of a small hand held calculator. Because of their size the controller units are easy to misplace by falling between cushions on a sofa or by someone walking out of the viewing room with the controller unit in their pocket. Since television viewing rooms are often darkened, use of the remote controller units is difficult because most units are not self-illuminating. The infrared beam from such controller units is fairly narrow such that they must be held steady and pointed directly at the infrared receiver for proper operation. When a viewer has several devices which are infrared remote controlled, the various controller units clutter cocktail or end tables where they are normally placed.